


I See You

by silvertrails



Series: Fourth Age and Beyond [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Erestor is in Aman, waiting for Gil-galad to come out of the Halls.





	I See You

**I see you  
By CC   
July, 2009**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

Pairing: Gil-galad/Erestor.

I go for Home 12 canon, so Gil-galad is Odrodreth’s son, and Angrod’s grandson. In Home 12, Finwë had four children with Indis: Findis, Fingolfin, Lalwen, and Finarfin.

In CC-verse, Erestor is son of Lalwen and Duilin, Lord of the House of the Swallow. Glorfindel is Findis’ son.

Thank you to Keiliss for beta reading this story!

* * *

Erestor stood in the middle of the clearing, slowly turning around, wondering if he would ever get used to living in the Blessed Lands. The forest around him felt alien despite its beauty, not unwelcoming, no, but somehow… devoid of life. Erestor chuckled to himself humorlessly; he was, after all - and only now did he realize it - a creature of a wilder land. 

He had been unable to sleep well for the last week, and on a few nights he had woken to a faint melody coming from nowhere. It had sounded louder today. It was a persistent and annoying dream, even if the melody was beautiful. Erestor had spent the rest of the night in the courtyard, gazing at the stars, relieved that they looked the same as in Lindon, as in Imladris. He had saddled Grey Star at dawn and left the city, heading to the forest. Now, hours later, Erestor had finally found a spot where he could rest and think, undisturbed. 

Grey Star snorted, shaking Erestor out of his musings. The mare was as unused to this new land as her master. Erestor rubbed her neck slowly and whispered a few calming words in Sindarin. He occasionally used Quenya so she got used to the new sounds, but even this language sounded different when spoken by the elves from Tirion. When Grey Star relaxed, Erestor let her free so she could drink from the creek nearby. 

Erestor sat under a tree and reached for the small box in the folds of his cloak. It was blue and white, the colors of the House of the Swallow, and Erestor had found it inside the box his mother sent him ages ago. There had been no key for this one, so it was still unopened. 

When he came to Aman two months ago, Lalwen had told him that the first box was given to her by Lady Vairë. Erestor sighed. He couldn’t really be angry at his mother for sending him a gift. He was still annoyed, though, because his father had advised him not to try to question the Valie about the second key. 

He had opened the first box the day after he exchanged his sacred vows with Ereinion. He had found the smaller box within, but no key. Ereinion had arched an eyebrow, speechless, only to start laughing aloud the next moment. Erestor had stared at him, outraged, and when Ereinion would not stop, silenced him with a demanding kiss. 

They had made love fiercely in a silent dance of love and passion, knowing that they might lose each other in battle. They had left Lindon two days later, marching together to the Dagorlad Plains. Elrond had come, along with Glorfindel and Gildor. They had met the Edain and fought alongside the Secondborn. In the end, they had triumphed over evil, but Ereinion had perished in battle, and Erestor had lost his heart. 

He could have sailed to the West then, but he had not. Why go to Aman if Ereinion had died to preserve this land? After so much tears and death, Erestor had felt the urge to make sure that evil was banished from Middle-earth forever. For a few years he had actually wandered alone, revisiting the broken land, fighting against the remnants of Sauron’s power. Gildor had found him eventually and convinced him to join Elrond’s household. Millennia had passed, and Erestor had seen Sauron rise and fall again, and when the time came he had sailed to Aman with Elrond and most of his household. 

And now, after waiting for so long to see Ereinion, there was no trace of him. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought that Ereinion was doing this on purpose. He should have been out of the Halls already, or so his relatives said. Many had been reborn, even a few who participated in the kinslaying at Alqualondë. Whatever could be delaying Ereinion?

Erestor shook his head, impatient at the turn his thoughts were taking. Not even Ereinion could convince Lord Namo to go along with his whims. He shrugged and was about to call Grey Star when he heard a faint humming upriver. It was the same melody that had woken him! Was that…? Erestor put the box away and mounted, slowly riding upriver, vowing to give Ereinion a piece of his mind if it was actually him. 

As the humming grew louder, the box in Erestor’s cloak started to shake faintly. It opened of its own volition when he pulled it out, and music came from it, the same melody Ereinion – because now Erestor could see him – was humming. 

Ereinion was laying on the grass, completely naked and apparently oblivious to Erestor’s presence. The former High King was making no move to sit up, even though he should have heard the sound of Grey Star’s hooves. Erestor stopped and dismounted, and only then did Ereinion seem to come out of his daydreaming. 

“I knew you would come for me,” he said, still not sitting up, obviously unconcerned with his nudity. It wasn’t that Erestor minded, but someone could pass by; young elves maybe. Erestor didn’t want to scandalize them, or be the subject of their gossip. 

He knelt beside Ereinion, trying to hide the trembling of his hands. “Ereinion?”

A smile. 

“Hello, lover.”

He didn’t look like a newly reborn elf, save for the nudity. Erestor almost frowned. “Have you been here all this time?”

A smirk. 

“I have, for nearly a week.”

Erestor took a deep breath. He could not actually kill his mate, could he? He didn’t want to kill his mate. Or hit him. 

“Why have you not returned to Tirion then?” 

“I was waiting for you to come.” Ereinion suddenly frowned. “You really took your time. Lord Námo said that you have been in Tirion for nearly two months.”

“And how would I know you were going to come out a week ago?”

Ereinion sounded genuinely confused. “Did you not open the smaller box?”

Erestor blinked. “Ereinion, nobody could open that box in Lindon, and later in Imladris when Elrond’s twins tried to open it…”

“I didn’t know Elrond had twins!”

“Try to focus, Ereinion!”

“Hush,” Ereinion whispered, pulling Erestor close. “There is no need to yell at me. I have missed you, Erestor.”

Erestor shivered. “I have missed you too. I believed I would go mad when I came and you were not out of the Halls yet.”

“I am out now,” Ereinion said, tracing a path of hungry kisses down his throat. Erestor tried to move away and ask about the box, but his body insisted on moving closer as a moan escaped his lips. Maybe he could ask later?

“You are even more beautiful than I remembered,” Ereinion whispered, slowly peeling Erestor’s clothes away. 

“So are you,” Erestor whispered. He pressed his lips to Ereinion’s, savoring the kiss, reacquainting himself with his mate’s unique scent and taste. “Oh Valar, I should be angry at you, but I wouldn’t have you be any different. You’ve always been this…”

“Charming?” 

Erenion was quickly getting rid of Erestor’s breeches, his touch making it difficult for Erestor to speak, or think. 

“Arrogant, self-centered…” he managed. 

“Irritable, control-freak…” Ereinion whispered against his navel. “I like you anyway, though.”

Erestor tried to glare at Ereinion, but the next moment he was moaning loudly, the last of his rational mind hoped nobody passed by, and praying this never ended. Making love in the open, while Grey Star grazed a few paces away, had never crossed his mind, but it’d been millennia, and he needed to make sure that his mate was really back. 

It was like new and yet familiar, even better than in Erestor’s dreams, because he at last had come home after wandering aimlessly in search of his heart. They slept under the tree, over Erestor’s cloak, too happy to think of the immediate, like clothes or food. When Erestor finally woke the sky was darkening and the first stars welcomed his contented sigh. Strong arms held him possessively, and for a moment Erestor simply basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. 

Until he remembered Ereinion’s words…

“Speak,” Ereinion said, obviously amused. “I can see you haven’t changed, lover.”

“How did you expect me to open the box?” 

Ereinion grinned, guilt written all over his face.

“Didn’t you find the key?”

“How was I supposed to find the key?”

“It was in our rooms…”

“But… Wait, was there a key?”

Ereinion tried to kiss him, but Erestor sat up and moved away. “You speak now, Ereinion.” 

Ereinion sat up too, and sighed, exasperated. “When Glorfindel came back, he also had a gift for me. He said Lalwen gave it to him. I tried to open the first box with it, but it didn’t work.”

“I had the key for that box,” Erestor said curtly.

“And I had the key for the smaller one.”

“But why didn’t you tell me back then?”

“Because I lost it, but it doesn’t matter because the box is open and we are together.”

“I will kill you slowly,” Erestor said. “And I will kill Glorfindel for not telling me.”

“There is no need to kill me, lover,” Ereinion said, still too amused for Erestor’s taste. “The box was supposed to guide you back to me, and it did so after all.”

“I’m not sure… I guess it did so one way or the other.”

“Then everything’s fine.”

“We still need clothes for you.”

“I’ll wear your cloak. It’s a bit short, but it will be enough for now. Let’s go home.”

Erestor rolled his eyes, but didn’t move away when Ereinion pulled him close for a leisurely kiss. He would talk to Glorfindel when he saw his cousin again, and he would tell his parents about Ereinion tomorrow. For now, all Erestor wanted was to be home with his lover.


End file.
